Was It Worth It?
by Zutara Dreamer
Summary: It was the perfect plan, someone working from the inside and when the time is right they will strike right at the heart of the Fire Lord, literally. But what happens when things dont go accordingly? ZUTARA! Overused plot but oh well :
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey guys! Well this is my first ever ever Fanfic YAY!!  
Okay so it is basically about how Katara is sent as an assasin to kill Fire Lord Zuko. The war has been going for 100 or so years and they hasn't been an Avatar in that time. **

**This is basically an AU but set in the Avatar World... if you get me! :)  
Well here it is:**

* * *

This is the story of one person's mission of triumph, defeat, love, heartbreak and betrayal as she tries to restore peace to her people her world and most importantly herself.

Peace. How can one word have so many different meaning to so many people? The only one thing that everyone knows about peace is that they want it, desperately. It's not as if everyone even know what peace is, for the past 100 years the people of earth have only know of war, death and worse of all grief and despair. So then why do so many people fight for peace? How come one person was so willing to give up everything dear to her in order to gain peace? But then at the end one question remanded unanswered- Was it worth it?

oOoOoOoOoOoO

She grew up on what most would call a frozen waste land, but to her it was her home. It was the waterbender's one safe place in the whole world which was involved in a bloody war. It was here in the blinding white snow and ice that she romped around with her older brother Sokka, where she hid from her father when it was her time for a bath or to help with the cleaning. Where she grieved for her lost mother. It was here amongst the frozen landscape that she felt most comfortable, where she could be herself.

"Katara!"

Katara looked up from the mound of snow she was hiding behind. She didn't know who or even what she was hiding from but hiding was something that calmed her down. She saw her brother stumbling around looking around for her. All though Katara and Sokka may look alike their personalities are not that simular, Sokka was the funny one that everyone loved to hate, and he was amusing and a natural born leader so much so that he was destined to take over from their father Hakoda as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Then Katara wasn't the best at making jokes and was a mother for the tribe then a leader. One reason why Katara may have become a mother figure was because the position was forced upon her as a small child when her mother disappeared on one of many Fire Nation raid

The Fire Nation was a ruthless race of people who had long ago started attacking the other three nations. After completely wiping out the peaceful Air Nomads, they turned their attention and growing armies towards the Earth and Water nations. They had taken over most of the Earth Kingdom, but there were still the small rebellions that hadn't lost hope.

The Southern Water tribe had their fair share of raids from the Fire Nation, every time Katara saw the black soot floating softly through the air her heart would sink. All the fit men would run around frantically trying to get their weapons while the women and children would flee into the vast plain of white snow and ice behind the village. The Fire Nation never went searching for them, it was too cold for them out here, and they only came to make sure the Water Tribe was 'behaving' themselves.

Which means that they would come every now and then making sure to stain the pure white snow with black soot and red blood before they left, too make sure the Water Tribe was aware they were serious? But one thing was certain and that was that on every 'visits' from the Fire Nation, it would end in at least one Water Tribesperson losing their life.

Katara hated waiting with the women and children, all they did was sit around and worry about their husband, father, brother, lover, uncle, nephew and sometimes even their Grand Papa. The fierce Waterbender thought it was unfair that her being one of the only Waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe would be kept left waiting by the sidelines while her last remaining family members fought.

"Katara! What are you doing?" Smiled Sokka widely as he looked down at Katara. Even though he was now seventeen he still loved having fun.

"Oh hey, I was just relaxing until some load mouth came and distracted me!" she teased. Katara saw Sokka's eyes widen in mock hurt and gave him a light punch to assure him she was only joking. "So what do you want anyway?" Asked Katara as they started to walk back to the small village.

He looked at his younger sister blankly for a few minutes until he face brightened, he had obviously just remembered. Sometimes Katara wondered why they would ever have of chosen Sokka to be the next Chief of the village, but then other times she wondered how they could not of. That's just it with Sokka you get the best of both worlds with him.

"Dad and the others are about to have a meeting and they want you to come alone" he smiled. But Katara's feet stopped working all of a sudden.

"They want me to come? Are you sure?" Having never been asked to attend a meeting with the village Elders Katara had good reason to be worried.

"Yeah, but they probably won't invite you again if your late" stressed Sokka.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Well there was the first bit of my story.  
Sorry for an mistakes i was so excited about posting it!  
Oh and also i know that this plot has been used frequently but oh well! This story will have my own personal twists and turns!**

**Well please R & R**


	2. Perfect For The Job

* * *

**I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender  
**

* * *

Katara walked into the meeting chamber; it was decorated like most of the other room, walls made of thick ice and decorated with different pelts of animals and most importantly a fire situated in the heart of the room. All of the 'council members' if you can call them that were sitting around a table, the council consisted of what was left of the old men and strong warriors of the Southern Water tribe which wasn't much.

Hakoda was a large man, not large as in the size of a cow-seal but he was tall and years of battling the Fire Nation, trying to keep is people safe had made his muscles well tuned. Even though he was so big he definitely wasn't intimidating (unless of course you were one of his enemy), he had like a bubble around him, he was just so caring to everyone so standing near him would have to be one of the safest places to ever be so it was unusual to see the Chief of the tribe by himself.

Katara didn't really remember how her father was before her mother's disappearance, but she could remember vividly how he was after she was gone. He was in a world of inconsolable grief and regret, and just by watching Hakoda doing anything even talking and eating you could see the distant look in his eyes, even while he slept Katara found that he still so far away from her.

He got through his grief; he had to, for the tribe and more importantly his two young children. He soon became less distant to the world around him, but one the odd occasion Katara would walk upon her father staring intently at the portrait of her mother, tears would be brimming in his eyes threatening to overflow at any moment. Katara knew he missed her greatly, but so did she.

"Ahh Katara, Sokka welcome come and sit down" Boomed Hakoda as he indicates to two spare seat next to him.

Katara walked proudly and to her seat, her head held high wanting to show the council that she could handle anything. She was so happy to finally be giving a part in helping out the tribe, and yet the Waterbender still couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach.

Looking around the table Katara took her seat next to Bato who was one of Hakoda's best friend, he was more of an uncle to Sokka and Katara. Then there was Koda who was about the same age as Sokka, they were best friends just like Hakoda and Bato were at their age. Next to Koda was Kanji who was the eldest man in the small water tribe, everyone respected him but there was something that made Katara shiver when his beady dark blue almost black eyes pierced into her own sapphire blue ones. Then there was Rajou, Gran-Gran who smiled who smiled warmly at her beautiful granddaughter. Next to her was Lono, whose grey hair hung loosely around her shoulders, her eyes were the lightest blue Katara had ever seen. Lono was from the Northern Water Tribe, she helped Katara learn how to use her waterbending for healing. Then there was Master Pakku, he had a deadly gaze and was also from the Northern Water Tribe, he taught Katara how to perfect her waterbending. Although he had admitted that she was the best he had ever seen he still showed no emotion towards the young teenager. Then there was other Water Tribes people who filled in the empty seats.

"Well, we have heard that our sister city in the North has once again been attacked, the death toll was in the fifties and some of the deaths were women and children" said Hakoda, once again Katara saw his eyes glaze over and knew he was thinking about Kya once again. The room was silenced, they all knew that it was war and death was a part of that but hearing about women and children being killed is not something they get use to.

"They are monsters" spat Lono who had lost her whole family to the war.

"What are they playing at, killing children and women?" seethed Rajou

"We believe that they are getting ready to wipe out the entire Northern Water Tribe" said Master Pakku flatly. Katara couldn't help but let a little gasp escape through her lips._ They couldn't, how could they be so heartless! Did they even have heart!_

"So when they are finished with them they will undoubtedly come for us" Said Bato looking at his hands.

"What are we going to do?" asked Koda. '_What could we do but wait' _thought Katara sadly.

"We need to hit them hard before they can get us!" exclaimed Sokka; he had his serious face on. Katara looked at father who was looking suddenly really uncomfortable.

"Our spies in the Fire Nation have informed us that they won't be ready to lead a full invasion for maybe another year at the most" informed Gran-Gran. Katara was shocked, this was the first time she had ever heard about spies being in the Fire Nation!

"We have come up with a plan, well not really a plan, more like an idea of a plan" stuttered Hakoda. Katara looked at him closely, trying to figure out why he had all of a sudden lost his composer.

"We could never beat the Fire Nation in a battle, but what if we had someone working from the inside and taking them down slowly" said Master Pakku.

"So making them fight against one another?" Katara asked suddenly intrigued at the possibility of this plan.

"Yes, but then we thought why not take the whole nation down with one hit? Literally" smiled Bato.

"Okay, enough with these riddles! Just tell us already" stressed Sokka. Katara nodded in agreement with her brother all though she wished he hadn't just called out like that.

Katara saw that her father was holding up a portrait, it was of a man, he was wearing the Fire Nation's royal robes, and his dark hair was pulled up on the top of his head giving him the air of importance. His eyes were almost gold in colour but they held no feeling in them at all, it was like he was dead, then she in took a large amount of air as she saw a large scar covering his left eye and ear. This was the man Katara had hated all her life; this was the monster that was born to kill all innocents. This was the Fire Lord Zuko.

"I am sure that you are all familiar with the image of Fire Lord Zuko. Don't be fooled by his age, this man is a monster, he kills for the joy of it and could kill an entire race and not lose a wink of sleep over it" Said the Chief as he eyed off the man in the portrait. "What we want it someone to go in, get close to him and then when the time is right, kill the Fire Lord". Katara knew it was coming but still she hoped desperately it wasn't. Someone in this room she guessed would have to go to the Fire Nation by themselves, get close to the Fire Lord and then if they haven't been found out and killed already then kill the Fire Lord. Either way, they were a dead man walking.

"But who Hakoda" Said Gran-Gran. She asked the question that everyone was thinking of. But Hakoda wouldn't meet her gaze; it was like he had forgotten how to talk.

"It has to be someone we all trust has enough power physically and mentally to do the task, they have to be smart enough not to get noticed. We decided it was best if we got someone who was younger so as not to attract too much attention." Katara shifted uncomfortably in her chair; she couldn't look at either Sokka or Koda knowing that one of them would be leaving on the mission.

"Katara, we believe that you would be the right person" said Master Pakku. Katara snapped her head up and looked at him in disbelief.

_Me? How could it be?_ Her whole world started spinning; it was like everything was in slow motion.

Gran-Gran let a little gasp of shock escape her wrinkled lips, Sokka stood up in anger and started yelling that it should be him not his little sister. Koda sat numb in his seat. Katara looked over at her dad ignoring all of the commotion happening around her, tears were running down his cheeks as he mouthed his apology to his only daughter.

"Sokka, listen to me, your sister is the best person; they would never suspect a girl. She is powerful and has a good head upon her shoulders". Katara find it ironic that the onetime Master Pakku gives her a compliment is when he is sending her on a mission that will most likely end in death. The weird thing is that Katara wasn't scared about the mission as she sat numbly in her seat, but more about how Hakoda, Sokka and even Gran-Gran would react once they hear about her death. Katara was more than happy to give this a go in order to give the world peace.

"Sokka, please, I want to go, I'll be fine". Sokka looked at his sister stunned, his mouth hanging open. Katara laughed at how stupid he looked although even to her the laugh was cold, hard and fake. "And shut your mouth already, before something flies in there!" she exclaimed trying to liften the mood. But he just still looked at her as if she had just announced she had seen an Air Nomad doing somersaults on the ice.

Katara looked over at Gran-Gran but she just shook her head, obviously Katara's false happy attitude wasn't fooling her. Katara stood up looking at everyone around the table.

"Look everyone, its fine, I am ready to go. We need to do this, it's our one chance at peace and I am not willing to throw that away and I hope you guys aren't either!" She exclaimed. Her little speech seemed to have picked up the mood a bit. Katara just silently prayed La that her legs wouldn't collapse on her until she made it to her room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

**Well there was Chapter one!  
Trust me the story will become more interesting as soon as i get all the introducing stuff out of the way.  
So what do you think so far?  
Oh and also thanks to my reveiwers! YOU guys are soo frickin' cool!  
Oh and any questions or hints/advice just tell me!!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. A Brother's Grief

* * *

A week of very, very intense training and Katara was as ready as she was going to be. She was taught how to use the small daggers, an assassin's best and only friend while on a mission; or so she was told. Her secret identity was nailed securely into her head that she could list her 'ancestors' up to four generations back, Katara was also told that no matter what she was never to give away her true identity or leave the mission unless told to by the council members or one of their representatives.

The plan was that she was to meet up with a family of spies already settled in at the Fire Nation, Katara wasn't sure where but all she knew was it close to the palace. There she would pretend to be a cousin wanting a better, more exciting life in the city. She would gradually work her way up until she found herself getting closer and closer to the heartless Fire Lord.

Every nerve and instinct in Katara's body and mind told her that this was going to end badly, there was something about the cold, lifeless gaze of the Fire Lord that unnerved her, and then the scar that ran down almost half of his face made her shiver. She only wished she would be able to go with her feeling. She shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that, she should be honoured that out of two nations, it was her that was picked to fulfil the one mission that could end the war in her favour and she wasn't about to stop due to some stupid gut feeling. She would do it for her mother.

Sokka was leaning on her doorway, she hadn't yet noticed he was there and he kept it that way for awhile. He couldn't explain just how he felt he had failed Katara; he thought that it was his destiny to go, not Katara. He argued and argued with the council and had only really accepted that his baby sister was about to go on some crazy, suicidal mission two days ago when her boat arrived in port.

Sokka recalled what he said in his last argument with the heartless Master Pakku.

'_No, not Katara. She has been through too much, please not my poor Katara. Take me, I'll go willingly, just not Katara. Not my sister, she is too innocent, I don't want her to have blood on her hands. She should have to go through what we have to" Stressed Sokka who was glaring at Master Pakku who sat comfortably in his chair._

"_Sokka, your sister is stronger than you think, you underestimate her" he stated arrogantly making Sokka ball his hands into fists._

"_Did you not hear what I said? I didn't say she wasn't strong enough, the Moon knows she would soon be able to kick your arse any day! It's just that she doesn't deserve to go on this mission. You are more or less sending her to her death!"_

"_Sokka, Katara knows what she is doing! She knows that by completing this mission her name will bring honour and peace to the Water Tribes!" Exclaimed Master Pakku who was now standing up, aggravated by the teenage warrior verbally attacking him. _

"_So you're happy to send a strong, loving, beautiful teenage girl to her death?" Seethed Sokka, his face was red from anger._

"_Yes, I have to"_

"_You're as bad as the Fire Nation" Spat Sokka as he stormed out of the room slamming the ice wall as he left._

As he watched his sister packing he was reminded of just how much like their mother she was, her long brown hair always tied in a braid, sapphire blue eyes but most of all her personality was just like their mother's. Sokka then felt the feeling of depression wave over him; he was yet again losing an important person to him. But this time, he could have prevented it, maybe if he argued more- Sokka looked up to see Katara shake her head violently.

"I'm so sorry Katara" He whispered. His eyes welled up with tears, but he wouldn't cry, at least he could do one thing to help Katara.

"Katara, your ship is starting to load up" said Sokka causing her to jump as she hadn't seen him standing in her door frame. She looked up with him and smiled, but he could easily she how scared she was.

"I'm scared Sokka" she confessed quietly. Sokka knew how hard it would have been for his stubborn sister to admit just how scared she was. He walked towards her an embraced his little sister. His chest ached as he felt her sobbing into his shirt.

"Shhh, I know Katara, but your strong, I know you can do. If there was any way possible I would swap positions with-"Sokka was interpreted as Katara quickly pulled her head up so she could face Sokka, her face was wet with tears.

"No, Sokka I am going and its final, I do not regret that it is me they chose at all. But I am just scared, I have no idea what it's going to be like and... I just don't like that" Sokka swallowed and nodded. Perhaps Master Pakku was right, maybe he hadn't been how strong Katara was not only physically but mentally.

"Okay, but I swear to the gods if something happens to you I will swim over to the Fire Nation and let loose on whoever tried to harm my baby sister!" he growled. Katara laughed as she pulled away from his embrace, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Sokka, you are aware that you aren't a very good swimmer" she teased. Sokka shook his head.

"Katara, I'm being serious, I would wipe out the whole Fire Nation army before anyone touches you!" He said seriously. Katara who wanted to drop such a serious conversation kept trying to distract her older brother.

"Sokka, you and one boomerang could wipe out a firebending army?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Sokka started to pout at Katara's comment.

Katara smiled, she knew she would miss her brother dearly so she went and hugged the pouting seventeen year old warrior.  
"I love you Sokka"

"I love you too, but please be careful" Sokka let go of his sister. "As much as I hate to say this I think you should probably go and get your stuff on the boat". Katara smiled and hugged him once more before he left her alone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The harbour of the Southern Water tribe was little, Katara and Master Pakku had cut away a large amount of ice to make a safe harbour for boats to enter, although not many do now that the Fire Nation has hundreds of boats sailing the ocean. The wind was softer today than usual, but Katara still had to hold her fur hood around her head to stop the wind blowing it off. A small crowd of people were crowding around the entrance to one of the ships.

Katara could make out the shapes of her father, Sokka and Gran-Gran. It was hard saying her goodbye to those three. Gran-Gran said it was like losing another daughter, Hakoda was silent, everyone knew he felt he was the worse father ever no matter what Katara said.

"Miss Katara, we'll miss you" came a voice in the crowd, Katara tried to see who said the kind words, but everyone's face was covered by their hoods so she just nodded her head in thanks.

"Good Luck dear"

"You believe in you"

"You can do it Katara!"

The words passed numbly over Katara. If anything it just added more pressure. She made her way to where her small family was. As soon as they said their teary good-byes all except for Katara who vowed not to cry in order to make it easier on her family. She put on a happy face but inside she was trying her hardest not to run away from the cursed boat that would take her to her doom.

Sokka looked at his baby sister as she walked up the plank to enter the boat, her head was held high like it usually is. If there was anything Sokka could have done to stop his sister he would of, but he knew Katara would kill him if he left their father by himself.

The young Water Tribe warrior felt heavy hands upon his shoulders and looked up to see his father looking straight ahead to where Katara stood on the boat. The chief had tears in his eyes and Sokka knew that Katara had never looked like their mother more at that moment in time.

Eventually the ship started to move Katara stood by the rail of the ship waving her hands at the small amount of the people standing in the cold wind. Sokka felt his jaw clench tight as the ship started to get smaller and smaller, they all stood still until the ship could no longer been seen.

A chilling silence fell around the group, slowly people began to leave until it was just Sokka, Hakoda and Gran-Gran staring at the spot where the ship has vanished taking with it a very important person with it.

"She will be fine, she is a fighter" said Gran-Gran making both boys jump as she broke the silence.

"I know she will be but she is still my little girl" said Hakoda sadly squeezing his son's shoulders. "C'mon we should head back in before the cold gets to us".

"I'll be there soon" said Sokka, his voice husky from being silent for so long.

Hakoda nodded. "Okay son, but please don't stay out too long".

As soon as Sokka was sure that he was by himself, he fell to his knees. Kneeling in the snow he let a solitary tear run down his right cheek.

"I'm so sorry Katara" He whispered into the wind, hoping that the wind could carry his apology to where his sister stood on the side of a ship.

* * *

**Awww poor Sokka! I always liked Sokka even if he was just the comedy guy!**

**Thanks to all my readers and i hope you enjoy this chapter!  
please reveiw!**


	4. Welcome To The Family

_I Do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender!_

* * *

Hot.

That was the first thing Katara thought of as she looked towards the clump of land, there was supposedly the mighty Fire Nation. Although Katara was excited about the thought of finally leaving the boat she had been stuck on for the past month, she would miss the comfort of being around her element at all times. It was a well known fact that Fire Nation on average only received a minimal amount of rain per year. Katara shook her head, it's not like that mattered, if she was caught waterbending it would be the end of the mission, the end of her.

"Miss, it would be wise if you got your belongings together, we will be arriving in the Fire Nation in about ten minutes" informed one of the crewman. Katara nodded her head and walked back to where her tiny one room apartment was. As she walked back she realized that not one of these men had an inch of fear on their faces.

_Are they even aware that we are about to port into a Fire Nation harbour?_ Thought Katara. _But then again they will be sent back to the Water Tribe, back to their families. While she would be left in a country that held no welcoming for her, that held no familiar face except the one of her murder victim._

She could feel her stomach flipping around inside of her, her forehead was wet with sweat from both the intense heat and the prospect of finally setting foot on Fire Nation soil.

_As soon as I set foot on their soil it will be as if my mission has really started. Something I am not looking forward to._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ahh, you must be her".

Katara turned to see a tall woman with a slender frame, she had brown hair, but unlike Katara it was so dark it was almost black.

_Hmm, so this must be my so called Aunt._ Thought Katara as the woman made her way towards the Waterbender that was standing amongst a crowd of merchants and sailors, clutching tightly to her little suitcase that held her valuables.

"Well, child I am your Aunt, come along, I will take you home". Before Katara could note her physical features the women was already off and walking in the direction she had just come. Katara stumbled after the women who hadn't as of yet shown her any kindness.

Looking around the market place Katara felt extremely out of place, almost everyone had the black hair compliment with the pale ghost like skin. Katara figured that this be the high end of the city that she was told about. Unlike her home in the south, here the city was divided into poor citizens and rich citizens. The Palace laid at the very top most part of the rich section as Katara was told by Master Pakku.

As she stumbled after the tall striding women who will now be her aunt Katara realized that she was being stared out by women who wore elegant gowns compared to Katara's red skirt and shirt that the crew had given her. Suddenly Katara stopped dead in the middle of the pathway, someone bumped into her back and she quickly mumbled an apology.

The lady/Aunt had just disappeared.

Katara looked through the sea of red for the lady she had only ever really seen for at least five minutes; she began to increase her breathing. She has barely spent ten minutes in the cursed country and she was lost, then a cold slender hand was placed on her shoulder. Katara looked up to see blue eyes looking down at her.

"Come now, don't fall behind" she said gruffly.

Katara nodded her head as the lady lead her down a quiet walkway only to exit onto what seemed like a road, there was a carriage with two ostrich horses waiting for them. The driver quickly jumped off of his seat and strode across to where the lady and Katara stood. After nearly being hit by a carriage the driver made it and bowed long to the lady completely ignoring Katara.

"Lady Weici, the carriage is ready" he said looking at the ground.

The elegant lady whose name was now known to Katara waved her hand at the suitcase Katara was holding in her hands. "Take her bag Haiz".

The driver Haiz stepped to take the suitcase but Katara pulled it away. "It's okay I can carry it" the driver stopped mid-step and looked at Katara, his face showing just how surprised he was. Lady Weici gave Katara a look which made the strong willed Waterbender hand her suitcase to the still shocked driver.

As soon as they were sited inside the carriage Weici looked closely at Katara.

"As you may or may not know I am Lady Weici, I am your aunt from now on, you will now call me Aunt Weici okay? "

"Yes, Aunt Weici" it sounded weird saying that, Katara has never had an aunt and really hasn't ever thought of ever having one.

"Once, we get into the house we will tell you more about whom and what you are, we don't live too much farther away. You must be tired from your travels" Katara noted that her voiced softened at the last sentence, which made her sigh a little knowing that she was not as straight as she first thought.

The carriage shuddered to a stop and the door opened, Katara walked out first taking in the sight around her. She was standing in a street filled with large houses, she had never seen anything like it, she stood with her mouth open staring at the wooden houses which were so different then the ice walled igloos she was use to. She looked as a door of the house in front of her opened and a person wearing faded red clothes with a dirty apron tied around his waist practically ran down the stairs to greet Lady Weici.

"Haiz, Kyou will take the bag from here, thank you" she waved him dismissively as she walked towards the entrance of one of the larger houses. "Come Niece" said Weici with her back towards the Waterbender. Katara could feel the anger rising within her.

_What is with this lady? Is it so hard to show some manners?_ She thought as she followed her through the two large wooden doors and into what looked like sitting room. The floor was a crimson colour with the walls a couple of shades lighter, there where chairs positioned off to one side around a small table and on the other side was a door that Katara almost missed, then there was a large hall. The Waterbender felt over whelmed with the brightness of the whole place, the glare of the sun entering through the large opened windows and then the red which was far more lively then the soft blues and whites of her home in the South.

"Well welcome to your new home. This is the welcoming room, that door over there is where Kyou and our other servants have their quarters, this hallway leads to all the other rooms, I shall take you to yours now" she said as she walked towards the hallway which was decorated with pictures of some people Katara didn't know, there were some of the palace which Katara though pointless due to the fact that if you looked out of the window you could easily see it.

"Through these doors is where we have books and bring our guest in if they want to have a relaxing talk" Said Weici pointing to the double doors. They kept walking and Katara was beginning to wonder how much longer the house can get. Finally Weici stopped in front of another set of double doors.

"This here is where your apartments are, you are more than welcome to go and have a look around and freshen up, you have clothes already for you and we will send Kyou to pick you up for dinner". Katara nodded her head. She eyed off the door which now lead to her knew rooms. She opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to find that the room wasn't cover head to toe with red. The carpet was a deep crimson while her walls were a soft white, in the middle of the room was one of the biggest beds Katara has ever laid eyes one, it was made of a dark wood, red covers and had four big pillows that looked like white clouds.

Katara walked over to the one massive window in the room that let the bright sun into her room, her view was of the water but if she looked towards the west she could see the high rooves of the palace. Seeing the massive castle only made Katara think about the reason why she was here.

To kill the resident of the palace.

She sighed, was it even a possible thing to accomplish? Katara was starting to have doubts, even on her half an hour trip from the port to her new house she had seen many guards. Katara decided to pull herself away from the window, and walked over to another door, she opened it up and saw a giant bath in her room.

She couldn't believe she had her _own_ bath tub in _her_ room! In the Southern Water Tribe they only had one per family and it wasn't used daily because of the freezing temperature. Katara noted two handles that sat near a pipe, she testily twisted one and water came gushing out, she quickly stepped back watching the water coming out of the pipe. She cautiously placed her petite tanned fingers under the water and sighed at how cold it was; a welcoming relief from the heat that surrounded her at every moment. She quickly put the plug in the drain to stop the water escaping, and ran to close the door that lead into her bed room. Cautiously she waved her arm slowly up and to her happiness the water slowly mimicked her movements, for some reason Katara was shocked that she could bend in such a hot climate.

The Waterbender had a strong urge to be surrounded around her element, so she slipped off her clothes and sank into the bath, she let the water sway around her body submerging herself up to her shoulders. After what seem like awhile Katara felt the most relaxed she had for months, she quickly shook her head.

No.

She shouldn't be relaxed, she was here on a mission that could stop the 100 year old war once and for all, and there was no time for relaxing. She needed information and she hoped that at dinner tonight she would get it.

Katara reluctantly made her way away from the bath full of water. After drying herself with a flick of her wrist the water left her body and hair dry. Katara walked over to where a huge cupboard stood, it was built of the same dark wood that the rest of the furniture was made of. On the two doors there were carvings of pictures from dragons, to what looked like a family by a pond, Katara slowly traced over the picture of a happy family, Father, Brother, Sister and most importantly Mother. Katara gazed carefully at the engraved figure of the mother, even though it was tiny, Katara could still see that the figure had everything a mother should. She was looking closely at her two children, a smile that showed just how proud she was of her family; one of her hands was settled on her husband's arm lovingly while the other was on her daughters shoulder.

Katara felt her body tighten._ I wonder if we ever did that with Mum? Did she ever look as proud as the engraved mother does? Did she ever hold me like the women in the cupboard is holding her own daughter?_

The young Waterbender shook her head; of course her mother loved her. Hakoda had mentioned at just how proud Kya was that she had a warrior for a son and a Waterbender for a daughter, but every now and then Katara needed reassurance.

She opened up the wardrobe and found it over-stocked with dresses, skirts, shirts and singlets. Katara picked a nice plain red dress for tonight. The light material felt foreign on her skin, it was so unlike

"Miss?" Came a knock from her door. Katara went and opened it. There stood the servant, he would have been about the same age of Sokka. The thought of her fool of a brother made Katara's heart ache.

"Oh, is it time for dinner?" she asked unsure of what to say. The boy smiled.

"Yeah, are you hungry?"

Katara sighed thanking the gods that he was the one to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I am. So what is your name again sorry?" She asked.

"Oh, I am Kyou. What's your name?"

"Oh umm it is..." Katara tried to think of another name not knowing if her Aunt and Uncle had already thought of one,

"It's okay, I'm in on why you really are here" he said smiling but Katara noted that his voice darkened at mentioning the reason for Katara's stay. It was then that Katara really looked at the boy. He had black hair but his eyes were a colour Katara had never seen before. It was gold but had a tiny hint of blue in the back of it.

"Oh, okay well then my name is Katara" she smiled.

"Nice, to meet you Katara. Well, here we are" He said opening the two big doors, inside Katara saw quite a big table in the centre of the room, there were three people sitting at the table, Katara could see Weici sitting to the left of her husband. "Well, in you go" Said Kyou who was looking amusedly at Katara who had shied away from the dining room.

"Oh, you aren't coming in?" she asked. The question made Kyou smile which made Katara just warm to him more than before realising that he is the only person she had seen smiling in the Fire Nation.

"No, I eat with the other servants" he said behind a little chuckle. Katara nodded her head, but then looked up into the servants eyes. Kyou stood waiting yet another question.

"There are more servants?". This time Kyou couldn't help but laugh.

"Could you imagine me trying to run this monster of a house by myself?". Katara shook her head and was about to ask another question but was interrupted by someone calling her.

"Come on now child before your food becomes cold" came the voice Katara recognized ad Weici's.

Katara walked into the dining room. She was greeted by a look from Weici which was neither unwelcoming nor overly warm, beside her sat a man who looked like a Fire Nation through and through his gaze was on Katara and then sitting on the other side was a teenage almost adult boy who had dark brown hair that Katara almost mistook it for black, at least he looked welcoming.

"Here, this is your seat" smiled the son or Katara's 'cousin'. Katara took her seat next to him and smiled her thanks.

"So, what's your name?" he asked. Staring at Katara.

"Oh Katara"

The boy smiled. "Well, I am Yao. Nice to meet you Katara"

"Hmm, you will be able to keep your name, Katara" said the man. His voice was quiet and Katara had a feeling that he didn't talk often.

"Thank you sir". Yao stifled a laugh. Katara looked at him weirdly; obviously he didn't feel the tension in the room like she did.

"You can just call him Dong, well I guess Uncle Dong" Smiled Yao.

"Oh, ok" Said Katara slowly not really finding the right words to say.

"So how do you like the Fire Nation so far?" asked Weici.

Katara thought for a bit trying to find an answer that will impress her new family. "Well, it's hot for one" she shrugged.

"Yes, you'll get use to that" Stated Weici.

"So are there really penguins in the South Pole?" asked Yao with an excited grin on his face.

"Umm yes"

"And is it true that you really, ahh how do I say this. Ride them?" At this question Katara couldn't help but smile at the memories that came flooding back.

"Yes, we even have race days for it, it really quiet fun. My brother Sokka and I use to always go". Yao just looked her speechless, she could almost see in his eyes that he was imagining himself sliding down a huge mountain of snow on a penguin.

Soon the food was set in front of them. Katara received a warm smile from Kyou as he set down a plate for Uncle Dong.

Katara took a mouth full of food. Her eyes widened and watered as she quickly brought her hand to cover her mouth. She quickly swallowed the mouthful of food and grabbed the glass of water in front of her.

"Oh, ahh those fire flakes shouldn't be eaten like that. They are kind of hot" Said Yao with an amused grin on his face as he looked down at the water tribe girl, her eyes still watering from the spicy food.

"Yes, I guess I learnt that one" She said after another gulp of water. Yao laughed at her comment and even Weici had a small smile across her face while Dong still just stared at her.

After dessert was eaten the small 'family' sat with full stomachs.

"Katara, it's time we talked about the reason you really are here" said Weici. Katara wasn't sure but she swore she saw Dong stiffen slightly. Katara just nodded her head.

"Okay, so the plan is that you will be a cousin visiting from the country, your parents wanted you to have a better life so they sent you here. We are going to get you into a program that is run inside the actual palace itself"

"What program?" asked Katara.

"The palace holds a school for girls aged 15 to 19, it teaches them how to become fine ladies, this means that you will be living in the palace." Said Weici.

Katara froze. "I'm what?" she stuttered.

"You will be staying in the Palace but you can come and stay with us when permitted" said Yao. He could see the panic in the set of blue eyes beside him.

"But, I thought I was..." Katara was trailed off, lost in thought.

_How can I stay in the Palace! It is hard enough living the lie for the few minutes I spent outside of this house! How could I manage to lie for every second of the day? What happens if I slip up?_

"It is the best way for you to get close to the Fire Lord" Katara was yet again reminded of the face that held no emotion what so ever, of the golden eyes that pierced through hers even though they were made of paint.

"So, when do I leave" Asked Katara.

"Oh don't fear, the school doesn't start for another month yet, you will have time to prefect your act before you go. And it wouldn't help if you made a name for yourself in the social aspect" said Weici thoughtfully.

"Do you know how you are going to murder Fire Lord Zuko?" asked Dong coldly. Katara went white with how confronting the question was; her skin almost resembled that of Dong. Truth was that Katara hadn't truly thought through how she would kill the monarchy of an entire country, a quick stab to the heart or throat was what she was taught, but how could she get so close to the Fire Lord. So close and alone at the same time.

"Ah not completely" mumbled Katara still in shock about the question being asked.

"I believe we have had enough for tonight, Katara you can go to your bed now, we will send someone to fetch you tomorrow for breakfast. Goodnight" Said Weici.

Katara was fuming at the thought about someone fetching her. She was not an animal but Katara, daughter of the Chef Hakoda, Master Waterbender not some pet that is fetched for food.

"Ahh Katara?"

Katara stopped her broody to see Yao walking up to her.

"Ahh I just wanted to say sorry for my parents tonight. They probably aren't the kindest of hosts" he smiled.

"Oh well umm thank you" Katara smiled happy to have an apology for the way she was being treated. "So have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yeah. Mum is from the North Pole though; her mother was a Fire Nation citizen who grew tired of how heartless her country was and then met my grandfather. Dad on the other hand is a fully fledged Fire Nation, I guess that's why he is sort of against the whole kill the Fire Lord thing" Smiled Yao running one of his hands through his dark brown hair.

"Oh, so doesn't want the war to end?" asked Katara raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, no he definitely wants the war to stop, too many lives have been lost for it, but that's just his point. He seems to think that the Fire Lord is an okay person and stuff"

Katara tried to swallow this piece of information. Was it possible that the Fire Lord was a person? Katara tried to not see him as a human, as someone who eats, sleeps, talks and who knows maybe even shows emotions beside anger. She tried to see him as a thing, a murder of thousands of people, the thing that has ruined countless amounts of people's lives, a thing that will someday destroy the world if she does nothing.

"And what about you? What do you think of the Fire Lord?" Katara asked Yao. He thought for awhile.

"Ahh, I dunno Katara" he stressed. "I mean, I have lived in a city were the war brings us good fortune. But I also hear of the amount of destruction that befalls the other nation's people and it makes me sick to think of what it would of been like if that was my family that these things have happened to. "

Katara understood what he meant and was happy to see how easy it was to talk to this still stranger.

"Yao, you haven't answered my question" Said Katara. Yao smiled.

"Ahh I was hoping you would not have picked up on that." His face then grew serious. "I dunno about the Fire Lord, I mean it is his fault that this is happening around us, but he is also human perhaps there is a reasoning behind what he is doing?" He suggested.

A snort left Katara's lips before she could stop it. "Yeah, well it had better be a hell of a reason then hay" She said darkly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well here are your rooms; I'll see you in the morning Katara"

"Yeah, thanks Yao." She said as she stepped into her room.

Katara went and fell onto her ridiculously large bed, exhausted from the day, but knowing that sleep wouldn't come easily .

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me longer then usual to update but i was on Biology camp! It was sooo much fun!  
Well Katara has met her family! Next time will be Katara's day out in town! Wooo**

**PLease Read and review!  
Thanks!**


End file.
